User talk:Jonny Manz
General Doubts Hello there, Jonny Manz! Thank you for the feedback and I'm sorry if I violated your rules. I don't want to hide underneath the safety of ignorance, but this is my first time in here. I've never, EVER, wrote something in any Wiki before. I read the site's guidelines, but sometimes when I was confused or totally lost, I checked the other articles and took them as a "mold" to follow. I just checked the edits you or the other administrators did to the articles I wrote, and they look quite good. I'm still have plans to add more info about Roger and even, perhaps, of other artists I know. So, if you don't mind, I've a some questions I'd like to ask, considering I finally found a way to comunicate with a real administrator: 1) Roger334 has never shared a picture of himself. He always had used pictures of Model Ts as his profile pictures. I added a picture like that in his page, but it was deleted. Afterwards, his article contained an upper legend indicating that more data and an "adequate" profile picture should be added in it. What can be done about it? 2) I saw in some articles of other artists, different to what I wrote for Roger, very detailed data about their fanfics. Where should that data be added? Also, how is it supposed to be marked? (name of the section) I wrote very specific detailed data about his fanfics, but that was deleted... 3) Gallery pictures in an article should be 4 or 5 pictures? Why not more than that? Thank you very much and I'll try to do my best to find a way ro read your answer. Have a nice day.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Mahogany27 (talk • ) :First off, my apologies for the late response. Alright, I'll try to respond to your concerns: :#I would recommend using one of his current profile pictures - not just a facsimile (unless you were using one of his profile pictures as the image for his article - though I see no images of Model Ts in the that either I or ImperfectXIII deleted recently). :I see ImperfectXIII answered your questions already - one thing I'll ask you is if you're aware or not of the page creation guides, which can be helpful.-- Episode workshop pages I'm taking a break from the MLP Wiki until Saturday to avoid spoilers for "The Fault in Our Cutie Marks". By this time, the synopses for "Top Bolt", "To Where and Back Again: Part 1", and "To Where and Back Again: Part 2" should have been published. If so, could you move those pages from the Workshop to the mainspace if they haven't been already? Thanks in advance. 18:15, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :Done - thanks for letting me know, Impy!-- Would it be ok if I add a link? Hi there Jonny Manz, please sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just wanted to know if it would be ok if I add my wiki about My Little Pony and diapers, to the external links page, it is a growing wiki and also there aren't other wikis like that. I wouldn't want to do that without ask first. I will understand if you disagree but please tell me what do you think about that. Have a nice day and thanks for you attention. DiaperedPony (talk) 17:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why not - it's on Wikia (sorry, Fandom powered by Wikia ugh) so is subject to the same ToU as this wiki, and so I think it should be safe to put it there.-- ::Hehe yeah I understand you, I still don't get used to the new wikia's brand. Thank you so much for allowing me to add the link, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't agree with the content of the wiki and that's why I wanted to ask first, but you're right with what you said. I have already added the link. Thank you so much and have a nice day --DiaperedPony (talk) 13:38, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Addition to external links Hello. I was wondering if you could please add my site to the external links page? https://spicydemon.000webhostapp.com/enter.html - Spicy Demon's MLP Realm I would appretiate it very much. :)—Preceding unsigned comment added by SpicyDemon (talk • ) 11:32, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, what type of website is it?-- ImperfectXIII Can you please block this user? He got three different users globally blocked for no reason. thanks.Sonicbronylover560 (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Disregard. At least two of the aforementioned "three different users" are the same user using sockpuppet accounts, and the user above is a sockpuppet of yet another account. All of those globally blocked accounts had engaged in abusive/harassing/trolling behavior across multiple Wikis and were reported to FANDOM Staff accordingly. 04:02, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't worry - I'm aware of the situation - I would've blocked this guy had you not beaten me to the punch, Impy -- Zootopia Wiki Do you still like Emily on Zootopia Wiki? G and I can't really deal with her being an admin there longer because we will never be admins there because of her and she is the only bureaucrat there now who we're stuck with and it's getting on our nerves. AmazonAlexa99 (talk) ( ) 23:16, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :I've got no problems with her - so yeah, I would say I still like her. She seems fair and rational. I mean, if it were up to me, I would consider giving G a second chance (because I believe in second chances in most cases, but rarely, if ever, third chances), but I can understand why she feels the way she does.-- Hey Jonny, me again Yo Jonny! It's me, Darkanine, again. How are you today? Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that Equestripedia had a lot of updates lately and we moved our domain over to here. Whenever you get the chance, could you change the URL in the "Sisters wiki" section of the navigation bar to reflect it? Thanks! By the way, I also wanted to ask if the description for this wiki in the Affiliate section at the bottom of the homepage was accurate. If you spot anything wrong or want to make any adjustments, feel free too. Hope you have a good day.--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 18:12, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hey there, Darkanine! Doing fine, how about you? It's updated now. :Also, the listing looks accurate to me - thanks!-- RarityDash Do you know why RarityDash has made his most recent S8 reactions private? I'd ask him myself, but he's muted me since my bad behaviour a couple of years ago. Blissful690 (talk) 12:10, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :I would guess that it has to do with him attempting to get Hasbro to unblock his uploads.-- MLP Fan images (hoping they'll come true for the show) What do you think of these? Keith David as Grogar.jpg Elijah Wood as Spike (teen).jpg Codytlane (talk) 19:23, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :Are you asking about the voice choices or the editing? I'm going to assume the former, and if so, I guess I could see Keith David as Grogar (assuming there's a movie-like budget involved again). Personally, I would like Spike to remain voiced by Cathy, but I suppose I could see that as well.-- Japanese dub Any word on Disney Channel Japan airing season 3 onwards, seeing as they aired the season 2 finale today? Blissful690 (talk) 07:38, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :I haven't heard anything - I suppose I could see if I could get in touch with Bojo Pigeon again, ask him if he knows anything (or ask Dogman15 about getting into contact with him next time he comes on Discord).-- Fanmade comic I have this comic series i made but i'm too afraid to upload it, because i don't know what do to here. 8AnimeChampMaster (talk) 04:15, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :I mean, you could upload it to deviantArt, and then, I suppose, make a summary page for it here, or whatever you want to do. You just can't upload it directly here and then make a page for it in the main namespace. :If nothing else, I suppose you could make a blog for it here (but again, that would not be allowed to be covered in the main namespace).-- ::I did make a page series on deviantart and a summary. I was wondering if you could check it out and let me know if i can upload them here Here's the link.... ::https://www.deviantart.com/89animedrawer2/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=MLP+Mal+6 ::8AnimeChampMaster (talk) 05:07, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :::If you'd like, I could point you to the page creation guides, so you could use that as a template for suggested sections on a page summarizing your comic - since the comic itself is published elsewhere, a summary page would be perfectly fine here (of course with a link in the last section to the comic itself - but that would be covered on the page creation guide).-- Community > Sister wikis > Bronies Hello Jonny Manz, I'm Ender Creeper14 and I'm a community admin and bureaucrat on the Pixel Gun Wiki. I was just exploring around because of boredom, and I've learned that one of the users from my community came and vandalized the MLP Friendship Is Magic Wiki (it has been dealt with and I apologize on his behalf). Well, I was looking around and I noticed that the link that was suppossed to lead to the Bronies Wiki is incorrect/broken. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Here's the correct/fixed link: https://bronies.fandom.com/wiki/Bronies_Wiki . So yeah, let me know if you have any questions or anything, and I'll reply as soon as I can. Until next time, mate. ' Sincerely, Ender. [[Message Wall:Ender Creeper14|'hey, lets talk sometime ;)]] 10:15, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :I see, I guess Fandom made it so wiki-links to other Fandom wikis no longer work, and so they have to be written like one would for external links. Anyway, it's fixed now - thanks for letting me know (even if it took me this long to view your message).--